Misfits
The Misfits are a gang of criminals, designed specifically for criminals that are outcasted from other gangs or feel alienated in the city. The group was created by [[Outto Tune Tyrone|'Outto Tune Tyrone']]. Members must remain loyal to the Misfits above all else. They are a gang with territory across much of Los Santos. They have territory in the south side of Los Santos, located specifically on the western strip of Roy Lowenstein Boulevard, known as "Misfits Row" by the Misfits. They also run Legion Square as their territory where all their business properties are located. The Misfits also control and tax the decryption house. Lastly, they are also in the process of taking over Vinewood as territory too. The Misfits are therefore both a south side and north side gang. Outto Tune Tyrone also manages a group of "goons" who work directly under him. They are not yet part of the Misfits, but are in training and are required to prove their loyalty before becoming a candidate to join the Misfits. Some of these goons consist of Mason Raptor, David Kingston, Smiley, Vinnie Pasterino, Mark White, [[Herbert The Pervert|'Herbert The Pervert']], Mike Laredo, among others. Despite their current status as a gang, their ultimate long-term goal is to become an organized crime group / mafia. Origin The Misfits was first created as a heist crew by [[Outto Tune Tyrone|'Outto Tune Tyrone']] following his expulsion from [[Lang Buddha|'Lang Buddha']]'s crime school. Due to this expulsion and no longer having a consistent crew to do bank jobs with, OTT created the Misfits crew on July 2, 2019, in order for members to always have other criminals available in the city to do jobs with. It was therefore not originally meant to be a street gang. The original members of the Misfits were [[Gladys Berry|'Gladys Berry']], [[Buck Colton|'Buck Colton']], [[Boe Jangles|'Boe Jangles']], [[Sun Moon|'Sun Moon']], [[Hilda Bulking|'Hilda Bulking']], [[Sal Rosenberg|'Sal Rosenberg']], and [[Johnny Turner|'Johnny Turner']]. Gradually, these members began drifting away from the Misfits and pursuing their own criminal paths in other groups, therefore engaging less with the Misfits. The only Misfit members that were left in the crew were Gladys and Buck, although they had minimal involvement in the crew. During this period, OTT began recruiting "goons" to work for him (generally consisting of characters new to the city) by delivering him pixerium and supplies by running pawn or doing other types of grinding. Once these goons delivered a certain amount of pixerium to OTT and proved their loyalty to him, they would be invited to join the Misfits. This is how the current members (listed on the side bar) joined the crew. By this point, the Misfits were simply a group of new criminals supplying the group with pixerium, materials, and guns in order to build up the crew to eventually become a proper gang in the future that holds down territory. The Misfits 'soon ended up going to war against the 'Grove Street Family '''due to disrespect against '''OTT. This was their first war. During this war, they officially became a gang due to declaring Legion Square as their territory. Gladys and Buck were eventually kicked out of the Misfits by OTT due to being completely inactive in the group and contributing nothing. The Misfits kept recruiting new prospects and grew the gang increasingly. They now run Legion Square, tax the decryption house, and have territory in the south side on the Western strip of Roy Lowenstein Blvd. They are also in the process of taking over Vinewood as territory too. Wars Past wars: * Grove Street Families * East Side Ballas & Russians * East Side Vagos Current wars: * Lean Bois * East Side Vagos * Aztecas Category:Factions (Gangs/Departments/Businesses) Category:Gangs